Little is known about the molecular regulation of the vernalization response in grasses. If the molecular mechanism of the vernalization response was better understood, the response could be engineered to alter a plant's response to vernalization to improve flowering, growth efficiency and, ultimately, yield. Also, being able to control flowering may allow better control over breeding of plants. There is thus a tremendous need to identify molecular factors involved with a plant's response to vernalization. In addition, there is a need to identify promoters involved in the vernalization response and factors that regulate such promoters.